


Погоня

by MeyMey



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Погоня

Вышедшая на веранду девушка облокотилась на перила, наблюдая, как палящее сицилийское солнце тает и тухнет в золотых водах Средиземного моря. Был штиль, морская гладь словно зеркало отражала большой раскалённый солнечный диск, и его лучи расползались по всей длине и ширине моря. В воздухе сладковато пахло цветами, растущими рядом с верандой, а также привычно – рыбой и солью. Девушка сделала глубокий вздох и, скинув парео – единственное, что прикрывало её обнажённое загорелое тело, – двинулась к воде. Ступни уходили в мягкий песок, почти полностью скрываясь в нём, но жар его не смущал девушку. Дойдя до воды, она остановилась. Словно ждала чего-то... или кого-то. 

***

Что-то выдернуло Хоук из сна. Она резко поднялась в кровати и огляделась. Комната пустовала, броня лежала там, где Хоук оставила её вечером, толстый бок кошелька выглядывал между двумя клинками. Вещи были на месте, в комнате никого не было, дом был тих. Что же заставило её проснуться?   
Хоук легла обратно на подушки. Наверное, она слишком напряжена последние дни. Все эти проблемы храмовников и магов сильно давили на неё. Она не желала принимать чью-либо сторону, ибо обе стороны возглавляли ослы, не слушающие доводы других и не пытающиеся идти на мировую. Хоук хотела бы выбить дерьмо из них двоих, но чувствовала, что это ничего не изменит. И однажды ей всё же придётся сделать выбор. Бетани и Андерс твердили о принятии стороны магов, Фенрис – храмовников. Варрик предлагал выпить, а Изабелла... она ничего не предлагала. Она сбежала. Опять.   
Хоук положила руку на глаза, скрывая от взгляда потолочные балки со следами от метательных ножей. Пожалуй, Изабелла была ещё одним, возможно, даже главным источником её стресса. Изабелла играла с ней в самые отвратительные и жестокие шутки. Она кидала ей спасательный трос, а на деле это оказывалась шёлковая верёвка, за которую невозможно ухватиться, которую, как и Изабеллу, нельзя удержать силой. Изабелла улыбалась ей, флиртовала, чуть закусывая пухлые губы, а потом, позвякивая украшениями, скрывалась в темноту, и все эти побрякушки на ней замолкали, словно были послушными псами пиратки. Хоук гонялась за ней по всему Киркволлу, но не могла отследить. Воздушные замки, построенные красивыми речами Изабеллы, рушились, и Хоук чувствовала себя полной дурой.   
И она правда не понимала, зачем вообще гоняется за этой девчонкой. Острой, как клинки, скрытые под одеждой. Гибкой, как прутья, что при ударе оставляют кровавые раны. Лёгкой, как игристое вино, что коварно бьёт в голову, когда не ждёшь. И сладкой, как виноград, названный, кажется, в её честь. Хоук добавила бы ещё сюда горячесть её характера и тела, но не смогла бы подобрать должного эпитета.   
Единственное, что Изабелла позволяла знать о себе, – было её тело. Хоук знала каждый сантиметр кожи и знала, где и как нужно погладить, поцеловать или надавить, чтобы услышать низкий, вибрирующий стон, рождающийся в пышущей жаром груди и умирающий в холодном воздухе под потолком. Хоук было позволено прикасаться везде и делать всё, что хочется. Хоук нравилось это. Это заводило её больше грязных разговоров и пошлых намёков. Её возбуждало то, что Изабелла так доверяла ей, что полностью отдавалась в её руки. И потому эти игры Изабеллы вызывали ещё большее недоумение.   
Когда окно распахнулось, Хоук почти спала. Она уже проваливалась в то странное, тёплое и тёмное состояние, когда не чувствуешь тяжесть своего тела. Но услышав лёгкий скрип оконной рамы, она вскочила и одним движением вынула из ножен оба клинка. Ночная гостья лишь фыркнула. Словно её забавлял вид обнажённой Хоук, с зажатыми в её руках клинками и решимостью в глазах.   
– Я просила тебя так не делать, – сказала Хоук со скрытым облегчением и напускным недовольством в голосе.   
– А мне так нравится. Я чувствую себя принцем, влезающим в покои своей любовницы. И застающим её в весьма эротичном виде, – Изабелла перекинула обе ноги через раму и запрыгнула в комнату.   
Хоук втянула носом воздух. Запах улиц Киркволла перебивался в её голове солёным морским привкусом и пряным запахом тела Изабеллы. Хоук убрала клинки обратно в ножны и скрестила руки на груди.   
– Где ты была?   
– Там, – Изабелла кивнула головой в направлении моря.   
– И что же ты там делала?   
– Это допрос? – Изабелла хихикнула, как дикая кошка, приближаясь к своей жертве. Хоук нервно дёрнула плечами. – Искала кое-что.   
– Нашла?   
– Нет.   
– Ты уйдёшь снова?   
– Конечно. Я думала, что ты уже запомнила, – Изабелла понизила голос и, невесомо проведя кончиками пальцев по низу живота, опустила руку ещё ниже, поглаживая Хоук между ног, чувствуя, как та возбуждается и как горячо и влажно становится у неё там.   
– Однажды ты не сможешь уйти, – Хоук, словно дракон, горячо выдохнула ей это в лицо. – Однажды я, я, а не ты, назову правила игры. И ты не сможешь уйти.   
– Думаешь?   
– Знаю, – Хоук провела пальцами по щеке Изабеллы и едва ощутимо поцеловала её в приоткрытые губы. 

***

Изабелла застыла прямо перед кромкой воды. Ещё чуть-чуть, и та лизнула бы её ноги, поманила бы за собой на глубину.   
– Ты так смотришь, словно прощаешься, – Хоук бесшумно подошла со спины и встала чуть позади.   
– А что, не так?  
– Я не запрещаю тебе любить море. Я не запрещаю тебе видеть и нежиться в его объятиях.   
– А что же тогда?   
– Я запрещаю тебе сбегать. Я устала бегать за тобой. Не представляешь, как устала.   
– И я должна решить?  
– Ты должна решить.   
– Ты или море?  
– Я или мнимое ощущение свободы.   
Хоук провела руками по обнажённой груди Изабеллы, касаясь сосков, затвердевших от прохлады, идущей с моря, спускаясь ниже и задерживая руку напротив сердца.   
– Зачем это?  
– Хочу знать правду.   
– Ох уж эти твои полицейские приёмчики, – Изабелла рассмеялась, откинув вьющиеся пряди волос на спину и продолжая смотреть на воду.   
Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, оставив лишь лёгкую розоватую тень у самой воды. Хоук молчала, и Изабелла словно чувствовала её боль. Её любовь. Её желание спокойной жизни. Изабелла отчасти понимала её. Отчасти её влекло неизведанное. Ей не хотелось сидеть на месте. Ей хотелось нового. Новых стран, новых людей. Ей хотелось снова за руль своего корабля.   
И ещё ей хотелось снять номер в отеле, в стране, в которую случайно попала, и сидя в нём, вдруг услышать стук в дверь. И чтобы Хоук хмурилась, а потом переставала, не в силах справиться с улыбкой.   
Но она помнила их недавний разговор.   
– А если я сейчас сбегу?  
– Это будет ответом.   
– Ты найдёшь меня снова, да?   
– Нет. Я больше не буду искать.   
И ей почему-то не хотелось бежать.


End file.
